Un mensonge de taille
by SerpySnape
Summary: L'histoire d'amour de Fridluva et de Mr Hagrid repose sur un gigantesque mensonge...


D'aucuns vous diraient que Artémius Hagrid n'était pas homme à avoir froid aux yeux. Et de fait, cet amoureux de la nature, curieux et sensible, avait toujours eu, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, le goût du risque et du danger, ainsi qu'un attrait certain pour la nouveauté et l'inconnu.

Artémius se passionnait pour les créatures fantastiques depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il rêvait d'aller un jour par-delà les continents et les mers à la rencontre des plus méconnues, des plus nébuleuses, des plus légendaires d'entre elles.  
Des licornes aux dragons en passant par les hippogriffes et les sirènes, tout être ou animal magique, qu'il fût terrestre, marin ou aérien, suscitait chez lui un vif intérêt, voire une véritable fascination...

***

Ce fut par une belle fin d'après-midi de juin 1927, assis au comptoir de LaTête de Sanglier, qu'il se décida à raconter son projet de tour du monde à l'aubergiste, Abelforth, qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami.  
Ce dernier l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, à la fois admiratif et amusé.  
Artie parlait avec emphase, joignant à sa parole de grands gestes surexcités, tandis que le léger tremblement de sa voix trahissait davantage son émotion.  
Un sourire étrangement mélancolique se dessina dans la barbe auburn broussailleuse d'Abelforth.  
\- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même semblait-il que pour son ami, avec une chaleur dans la voix que ce dernier ne lui connaissait pas. _Lui_ aussi rêvait de tour du monde, mais il a été contraint d'abandonner son projet...

La voix de l'aubergiste se brisa.

Pendant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité à Artémius, son ami se retrouva plongé si profondément dans ses souvenirs qu'on l'eût cru piégé à l'intérieur d'une Pensine...  
Puis, émergeant finalement de sa rêverie mélancolique, il reprit, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué :  
\- Artie, je compte sur toi pour le faire ce tour du monde ! Que ce soit à pied, en balai ou même à dos de Veracrasse si cela te chante, peu importe, mais fais-le nom d'un dragon! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !  
\- Mon ami, répondit Artémius avec enthousiasme, je propose que nous trinquions à mon voyage qui ne saurait tarder !  
Sur ces mots, il leva sa pinte d'hydromel, geste auquel Abelforth répondit en se servant à son tour, et les deux amis trinquèrent gaiement.

Une demi-douzaine de pintes d'hydromel maison plus tard, les langues se délièrent, et Artémius, qui était d'un naturel expansif, se confia à l'aubergiste encore plus que d'ordinaire.  
Abelforth n'aurait jamais pensé, étant donné la loquacité de son ami, que Artie pût encore avoir le moindre secret pour lui. Même son projet de tour du monde n'en avait pas été un l'aubergiste s'était toujours douté que, tôt ou tard, Artémius concrétiserait sa passion pour la nature et la magizoologie.  
Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise en réalisant que le jeune sorcier était loin de lui avoir livré tous ses secrets...

***

Après avoir avalé une dernière gorgée de sa énième pinte, Artémius avait sorti d'une poche intérieure de sa cape un livre rouge vif, vraisemblablement neuf, qui intrigua d'emblée Abelforth.  
Remarquant l'étincelle de curiosité dans le regard de son ami, Artémius le lui tendit aussitôt afin qu'il pût l'examiner de plus près.  
\- Je l'ai acheté dès sa parution, il y a deux mois de cela, crut bon de préciser le jeune sorcier, visiblement pas peu fier de son acquisition.  
Les sourcils froncés, Abelforth lut à voix haute :  
\- _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Newt Scamander...  
_ Ilfeuilleta brièvement le manuel puis ajouta, tout en remettant son bien à Artie:  
\- Connais pas...  
Artémius sembla le fusiller du regard.  
\- Ce livre que tu vois là, fanfaronna-t-il en agitant l'objet sous les yeux de son ami, est en passe de devenir LA référence en matière de magizoologie ! Il a même été chaleureusement préconisé à Poudlard et, selon moi, cet ouvrage devrait figurer dans la bibliothèque de tout bon sorcier qui se respecte !  
\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Demanda Abelforth tout en se servant une chope de Bièraubeurre, amusé par l'expression à la fois très sérieuse et sévère de son ami.  
\- L'édition moldue a même été préfacée par ton frère, continua Artie. Albus ne t'a rien dit ?

 _À_ ces mots, l'aubergiste renversa la moitié de sa boisson à la fois sur sa barbe et sur le comptoir, et le livre d'Artémius échappa de justesse aux éclaboussures de Bièraubeurre.  
\- Tu sais, marmonna Abelforth, tout en s'essuyant la barbe avec un torchon, Albus et moi avons très peu de contacts...  
C'était le signe qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet, devina Artie, et il poursuivit, de la manière la plus naturelle possible :  
\- Pour en revenir à Newt Scamander, ce sorcier est très vite devenu une véritable source d'inspiration pour moi. Je ne me lasse pas de dévorer son livre encore et encore. Cet homme a réussi là où tout autre sorcier aurait sûrement échoué, il a réalisé l'impossible, à savoir débusquer des créatures méconnues de la communauté sorcière, parfois pour le moins étranges et insolites, observer leurs mœurs, gagner leur confiance...

Artémius, qui avait parlé d'une traite, fit une pause, le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Reprit-il à voix basse quelques secondes plus tard, obligeant Abelforth à se rapprocher pour pouvoir l'entendre. Certes Scamander a pu répertorier bon nombre de créatures magiques, mais il y a une espèce qui manque à l'appel dans son ouvrage... Et c'est justement l'espèce que je rêve de percer à jour, celle méconnue dont on entend tout et son contraire, celle que l'on craint, que l'on redoute, pour la bonne raison que la communauté sorcière ne sait pas grand-chose à son sujet...  
Artémius avait pris un air de conspirateur en disant cela, et l'aubergiste le regardait avec un intérêt croissant, se doutant que son ami s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui dire jusqu'à présent.  
\- Et de quelle espèce parles-tu mon ami ? Te voilà bien mystérieux...  
\- Je parle des géants, Ab...  
Abelforth laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.  
\- Le tour du monde que je compte faire a pour principal objectif de partir sur les traces des géants... J'ai l'intention de rencontrer le plus possible de créatures magiques sur mon chemin, toutes espèces confondues, mais les géants sont ma priorité. Je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'à maintenant, car nul ne saurait me dissuader de partir à leur recherche, mais je ne veux pas non plus inquiéter mon entourage inutilement... Je compte donc sur ta discrétion, Ab.  
\- Des géants... répéta Abelforth dans un murmure, encore abasourdi par la révélation de Artie. Et que crois-tu que les géants feront d'un gringalet dans ton genre ? Ajouta-t-il, dans une tentative timide de raisonner le petit homme déterminé qui lui faisait face.  
\- J'ai plus de ressources que tu ne l'imagines, Ab... répondit Artémius sur un ton des plus mystérieux.

***

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Artémius Hagrid avait rendu visite à son ami Abelforth à la Tête de Sanglier. Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin et il avait quitté ses Cornouailles natales trois semaines plus tôt.  
Grâce aux moyens de locomotion magiques à sa disposition, à savoir son Brossdur et sa faculté de transplanage, il avait réussi à parcourir une très grande distance en un temps record, et se trouvait à présent en terre scandinave.  
Toutes les investigations qu'il avait menées afin de trouver les géants l'avaient conduit ici, tout près de la frontière norvégienne, et maintenant qu'il avait le sentiment de toucher au but, il ne sortait sa baguette de sa poche que si le recours à la magie était nécessaire. Quant à son Brossdur, il avait désormais rejoint le peu d'affaires qu'il transportait dans son baluchon. Ce dernier était minuscule en apparence mais le sorcier l'avait soumis à un sortilège d'Extension indétectable, dont il se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir pensé car cet enchantement s'était révélé fort pratique.

Artémius, qui ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais aventuré hors des sentiers battus, décida, au bout de six jours de marche infructueuse dans la région, de s'enfoncer au cœur de la nature sauvage de la vallée d'Abisko.  
Les paysages étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le sorcier s'arrêtait régulièrement pour observer de plus près la faune et la flore, magiques ou pas, et prenait des notes sur un petit calepin moldu plutôt que sur un de ses rouleaux de parchemin, qu'il avait jugés peu pratiques et encombrants. Il aurait pu également se contenter d'une plume toute simple ou d'un crayon à papier moldu, mais il avait tenu à emmener avec lui la plume de Focifère que son père lui avait rapportée d'un voyage en Afrique quand il était encore un tout jeune enfant.  
Assis sur un rocher alors qu'il venait de noter ses observations au sujet d'une orchidée platanthère à grandes feuilles, Artie, soudain nostalgique, fit tourner entre ses doigts la plume colorée si chère à son cœur, l'image de son père dansant dans ses yeux et son rire chaleureux résonnant à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Il revoyait nettement, avec une vive émotion, les petits yeux noirs rieurs de son père, qu'il avait hérités. C'était aussi sûrement de ce dernier, Artémius premier du nom, qu'il avait hérité sa passion pour les créatures magiques... _À_ croire qu'ils avaient ça dans le sang chez les Hagrid...

***

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme ne rencontra sur son chemin que les animaux sauvages typiques de la Laponie : des rennes, des ours, des renards polaires.  
Mais aucun signe de la présence d'animaux fantastiques dans les parages, et encore moins de géants...  
Artémius commençait à perdre espoir quand, un après-midi de septembre, un cri mélodique, semblable à une lamentation, se fit entendre tout près de son campement, le faisant sursauter. Se déplaçant tout doucement jusqu'à la source du bruit, il arriva à un buisson épineux dans lequel il eut la stupéfaction de découvrir, pelotonné dans son nid en forme de larme... un Augurey.  
Pour avoir lu d'innombrables fois le manuel de Newt Scamander, le sorcier reconnut d'emblée l'animal. Son cri lugubre, son apparence de vautour décharné... Pas de doute, il avait bien face à lui un Augurey, et il n'en revenait pas de voir pour la première fois cet oiseau magique qu'on n'avait pas l'occasion de croiser tous les jours ! Il savait aussi ce que son cri signifiait : il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir et il était temps pour le sorcier de se trouver un abri pour la nuit.  
Il prit tout de même le temps de prendre des notes rapides sur l'Augurey, puis partit aussitôt après, son baluchon sur l'épaule, à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. Cette rencontre imprévue et insolite l'avait rasséréné et ragaillardi.

Comme il s'y attendait, la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber et, par chance, Artémius trouva une caverne parfaite pour la nuit au moment précis où les premières gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son front.  
Et il sembla que le cri de l'Augurey, malgré sa réputation certes infondée de présage funeste, portât effectivement chance au jeune sorcier, car le soir même, alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de s'endormir sur son lit de fortune improvisé, des cris retentirent soudain dans la nuit, l'arrachant sans cérémonie à son sommeil trop court.  
Et à peine ses paupières eurent-elles le temps de s'ouvrir qu'il se sentit aussitôt parfaitement réveillé. Le cœur d'Artémius battait à tout rompre. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agît enfin du moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ?  
Ni une ni deux, il se leva précipitamment de sa couchette et s'empara de sa baguette avant de quitter la caverne et d'émerger dans la semi-obscurité de la vallée.  
\- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il, partagé entre frayeur et excitation grandissante.  
L'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina et il suivit le bruit des voix, qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, jusqu'à se transformer en un vacarme assourdissant comparable à celui d'un éboulement.

Artémius arriva enfin à une lande qui s'étendait au bord d'un lac à perte de vue, et délimitée par des rangées de bouleaux.  
Le jeune sorcier, découvrant, muet de stupéfaction, le spectacle à la fois grandiose et terrifiant qui l'attendait sur la lande, se cacha précipitamment derrière la rangée de bouleaux la plus proche, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

***

Des géants. Il y avait des géants partout sur la lande. Certains se tenaient en retrait, tannant des peaux de bêtes ou faisant rôtir des rennes, des lapins et autres gibiers, et d'autres étaient réunis en petits groupes, parmi lesquels deux géants se confrontaient. Chacun des deux élevait de plus en plus la voix, ce qui était à l'origine du bruit insoutenable qui obligeait Artie à se cacher les oreilles avec ses mains pour ne pas se retrouver avec les tympans en miettes.  
Après qu'il eut réussi, en prenant une profonde inspiration, à calmer les battements de son cœur, Artie parvint même à comprendre la raison de la querelle entre les géants. Les deux, qui se nommaient apparemment Torn et Moreck, s'accusaient mutuellement d'avoir volé le gibier de l'autre.  
Alors, sous le regard horrifié du sorcier, le conflit dégénéra et les deux géants entamèrent ce qui ressemblait fort – et Artémius déglutit – à un combat à mort, d'une violence et d'une barbarie sans-nom. Le duel prit fin lorsque le dénommé Torn brisa à mains nues la nuque de son adversaire, ce qui produisit un craquement d'os sinistre qui se répercuta en écho sur la lande, devenue soudain silencieuse.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Artémius, profitant du bruit provoqué par les gigantesques claques dans le dos du vainqueur, transplana sans demander son reste et se retrouva à nouveau dans sa caverne, hors de danger. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long du duel. Là, il pouvait respirer de nouveau.

Bien entendu, l'effroyable spectacle dont il venait d'être témoin ne diminuait en rien sa détermination à intégrer la colonie de géants coûte que coûte, et il avait un plan depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais il devait admettre que ce meurtre de sang-froid l'avait beaucoup secoué, et qu'il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains pour oser se présenter au Gurg des géants dans les jours à venir...

***

Depuis toujours, Artémius Hagrid avait un secret. Et pas des moindres. Il était le détenteur d'un pouvoir extrêmement rare dans la communauté sorcière, et seuls ses parents connaissaient l'existence de son don, qu'il s'était gardé de jamais révéler à qui que ce soit, y compris à Abelforth. Il avait une maîtrise parfaite de son pouvoir, ce qui lui permettait de le dissimuler aux yeux de tous depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard.  
Artémius Hagrid était Métamorphomage. Et il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui possédât le même pouvoir inné, à sa grande frustration. Il s'était souvent exercé, à l'insu de tous, que ce fût au sein de l'école de magie ou chez lui pendant les vacances scolaires, à prendre l'apparence de ses proches professeurs, camarades, cousins etc. Et jusque-là chacune de ses transformations avait été une réussite, jamais un seul échec à déplorer.  
Et là, dans sa caverne à deux pas d'une dangereuse colonie de géants, il s'apprêtait à prendre l'apparence de ce Moreck qui avait fini la nuque brisée pas plus tard que la veille... Il avait bien visualisé sa physionomie et avait l'idée de se faire passer pour un cousin éloigné de ce dernier, voire d'un frère jumeau dont il aurait caché l'existence, et d'avoir ainsi une chance de pouvoir intégrer la colonie sans avoir à révéler sa véritable nature, ce qui le mettrait indéniablement en danger de mort...

Mais ce que Artémius s'apprêtait à faire était tout autant dangereux. Il ne connaissait pas les limites de son pouvoir de Métamorphomage, et il ne savait si sa tentative de transformation pouvait lui être fatale ou non.

L'hésitation du sorcier fut de courte durée. Sa témérité et sa détermination à intégrer la colonie de géants prirent le dessus sur son appréhension, et il entama, après avoir respiré un grand coup, sa transformation.  
Il crispa son visage et se concentra au maximum, visualisant dans son esprit les traits du visage de Moreck, ainsi que les moindres détails qu'il avait pu relever de sa physionomie.

Les effets de la métamorphose ne se firent pas attendre. Artémius sentit les os de son crâne s'étirer et s'élargir, et il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais quand ses yeux se mirent à grossir jusqu'à atteindre le diamètre d'une boule de billard et que sa langue tripla de volume, il crut qu'il allait tout simplement mourir de douleur, et il hurla comme une bête sauvage blessée. Il ne reconnut pas le cri de douleur qui s'échappa de sa bouche tellement il était inhumain et terrifiant. Les os de ses jambes et de ses bras s'étirèrent encore et encore, et il souffrit comme il n'avait jamais souffert, pensant subir un supplice d'écartèlement...

La métamorphose dura moins d'une minute, mais le sorcier eut l'impression qu'elle dura d'interminables heures. Quand enfin elle s'acheva, il dut se traîner à l'extérieur de la caverne pour pouvoir se tenir debout entièrement. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se relever, et tituba un moment, pris de vertiges en voyant que cinq mètres séparaient son visage du sol.

Il réussit tout de même à atteindre un cours d'eau où, à l'aide de ses énormes mains, il put s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche et se revigorer un peu.  
C'est là qu'il la rencontra. Il avait tout prévu. Tout. Sauf qu'il tomberait amoureux d'une géante dès le premier regard.  
Cette dernière lui demanda, dans un anglais approximatif, d'où il venait et comment il s'appelait. Il raconta qu'il était le seul rescapé d'une colonie de géants qui s'étaient tous entretués, et qu'il venait de loin. Qu'il s'appelait Garbolk. Elle le crut.  
\- Mon nom Fridluva, se présenta-t-elle, révélant une voix étonnamment mélodieuse et féminine qui le charma davantage.

Elle le présenta au Gurg de la colonie, un géant très laid qui s'appelait Korlag, et il répéta les mêmes mensonges qu'il avait racontés à Fridluva. Korlag le crut également, ce qui fit qu'il put s'intégrer à la colonie plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

L'attirance qu'il avait éprouvée d'emblée pour Fridluva se révéla réciproque, et moins d'un mois après leur rencontre au bord de la rivière, il l'épousa. Seulement leur union était basée sur un mensonge. Un mensonge de taille. Artémius avait conservé son apparence et son identité de géant et savait que s'il revenait à sa forme humaine, dans le meilleur des cas son aimée le chasserait sans le trahir auprès de la colonie, et dans le pire, le tuerait sans le moindre état d'âme...

Il décida donc de continuer de vivre dans le mensonge. Un jour il prendrait son courage à deux mains et il lui dirait la vérité. Un jour il lui expliquerait pourquoi leur fils, Rubeus, était si incroyablement petit pour un géant. Un jour.


End file.
